Candy Hearts-Valentine's Day--- A Barry Carter Love Story(Trilogy)
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this last story it is now Valentine's Day so Erin and Barry go out on a date by themselves that very night and they have fun together also read this story to find out what else might happen :) Tags:barrycarter,briancarter,fanfiction,lovestory,romance
1. chap1--All Those Candy Hearts-Date Night

That one night on February 14th 1974 it was of course Valentine's Day and Barry had asked me to go on a date with him so it would be just the two of us so we went to a diner where we usually went for lunch as we walked inside there was candy hearts with little messages on them and some heart decorations on the wall we looked around and took a look at our menus while we waited for the waiter to walk over. Then the waiter finally walked over to our table which was table 26 and said "Hello may I take your order my names Valerie and I will be your waiter this evening ." He then had said " Hmmmm... I think I'll have the steak and some potatoes and for a drink perhaps some tea please and thank ya." Valerie then asked after she nodded " Alright and you?" I smiled and said " Think I would like the same thing please and thank you." She nodded and went to go get the orders and brought it to the table and brought our teas as she did she had said " Enjoy ." We smiled and I took a sip of my tea then started eating and he did the same.


	2. Chapter 2-How Is Everything?

Then Valerie walked back over to our table and asked with a smile " How is everything is it good ?" I nodded and smiled "Yes it's all good the meal is excellent and very delicious thank you." I had said . She smiled as she had said "That's good to hear ." She then walked back into the room where she made the food and went to other tables to bring people their food they ordered I smiled at Barry as I took a sip of my drink , he smiled back at me as he drank his drink too as well. I then said to Barry " Honey this date night on Valentine's Day is perfect it will be a night to remember for the longest time and I want to thank you for taking me here." He smiled as he had said " Indeed it will and I'm glad your enjoying it here me too and your very welcome my love. ." He then took another sip of his tea and smiled once again.


	3. Chapter 3-An Evening Walk

Barry and I had finished our dinner and he paid for it then we went outside and took a walk down the street while holding hands together as we walked I smiled and asked " So how's your brother , Brian been doing is he doing good?" He then said " Yep he's doing pretty good but he hasn't been feeling well lately though but the day before today he wasn't feeling well and I had to look after him but he's feeling much better today." I then said "That's good that he is feeling much better today ."He then said " Yep." as he smiled then he nodded as we walked quietly passed someone without saying a word the person we passed was that kind of annoying person once you talked they wouldn't stop talking and plus this person was a bit creepy at times so we got away from the person and went inside a store to look around for a bit.


	4. Chapter 4-So What Do You Wanna Do Now?

Later on Barry had asked me as he smiled " So what do you wanna do now ? Do you wanna go back to our place or somewhere then back home take your pick I'll be good with anything." He smiled as he had said that. I smiled back as I replied " Think we can go back home think it's gonna rain soon so yeah let's get going." He nodded and walked home with me as we were walking through the meadows to get back to the house we then got there , I took out the key ,turned the knob and then we got inside then sat down.


	5. Chapter 5-The Rest Of The Romantic Night

For it was now the rest of the romantic night on Valentine's Day for a bit until it started to rain ,Barry and I had stood on the balcony and held hands as we gazed at the stars it was so beautiful under the night sky the stars were sparkling as they normally did ,the moon did the same as well. I smiled as I looked over at Barry "This is so beautiful it's the best night ever ." He smiled back as he had spoke " I know right I so totally agree with you honey ." I smiled back as I had replied " Barry I just want you to know this I think your a very amazing boyfriend and I love you will all of my heart, there's never a day that goes by without thinking of you ." He couldn't help but blush so he replied with a smile " Awwwww that's so sweet and I love you too with all my heart... I also think your a really amazing girlfriend ,sweetie. " I smiled as I had beamed happily "Love you." I then hugged him as he had replied with a smile " I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6-Starting To Rain

Few minutes later it started to rain so Barry and I went inside , danced to some romantic music that he had been playing on the stereo there was another thing I loved about him he was a good dancer,had good taste in music and he was really sweet." So ye havin fun tonight? on this special night which is of course Valentine's Day?" He asked with a smile . I nodded as I had replied to his question , " Yes indeed I did and dinner was amazing thank you so much Barry." He smiled back as he said " Your welcome and I agree with you it was . " I smiled once again and kissed his cheek as we were still dancing romantically while we were inside and not outside where it was rainy .


	7. Chapter 7-What Time Is It,Barry?

Later on we stopped dancing I had sat down with Barry as it was getting late and asked him "What time is it,Barry?" He then replied when I had asked him "It's 2:15am think we should go to bed it's getting pretty late ."He added .He smiled as I then said "Night love you ." He smiled as he replied back "love you too " I then kissed his cheek ,got into my pjs then got into my bed and he slept in the other bed next to mine . That night as I was sleeping I was shaking cause I was cold so he got up and put my blanket over me and then went back to bed as I smiled while I was sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8-Barry,Wake Up What Was That?

As I layed in my bed that night I had heard a loud noise as I was laying there I was wondering what it could be so I got out of bed for a second and whispered in Barry 's ear "Barry,wake up what was that ?" He woke up and he had replied, sleepily "Dunno let's go check then we'll go back to bed ."I nodded as I had picked up the blue flashlight ,turned it on then followed him to wherever the noise was coming from turned out it was just the tap that was dripping onto something and also something that had fell but wasn't broken so he had picked it up and turned the tap off as I had said "Ah so that's what it was ." He nodded then we both went back to bed and I had put the flashlight back on the dresser .


	9. Chapter 9-Good Morning , Barry

Then it was 8:15am so I had got up and put my blue house coat on then went downstairs and seen Barry wearing a white house coat or a robe I smiled at him as I had said " Good morning ,Barry." He smiled and kissed my forehead then said " Morning lovely ." I smiled and we sat down and had tea and breakfast together on a very beautiful morning on the day after Valentine's Day it was a Tuesday morning . I smiled once again and took a bite out of one of the pancakes from my plate then took a sip of my tea. He smiled back at me as I did and then he did the same .


	10. Chapter 10-Happy Birthday Erin

I then sat at the table after eating my breakfast then it was now afternoon it was now 3:00pm so Barry had gotten the cake out of the fridge it was a vanilla cake and there was pink roses around parts of it made with icing and it had the words happy birthday erin , written in pink icing he then placed it on the table and began singing happy birthday with Nikki and also his twin brother. I had looked up at him and smiled then blew out the candles, took them out and we all had a piece of cake together and something to drink next I opened presents and had gotten a necklace from Barry. " I love it it's so beautiful thank you so much." He then smiled and replied " I knew you would." Then I opened what Nikki got me which I liked too and then opened the last present which was from Barry's twin brother "Thank you everyone for these wonderful gifts" I said as I gave everyone a hug." They all smiled . " Your welcome." They had said at the same time." Barry then kissed my cheek .


End file.
